The Crimson Tears
by Semei-Uke Pudding
Summary: Would 17 year old Ciel Phantomhive overcome his fear to get what he wants?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first story that I have ever written so I really have no clue if you guys would like it or not but I really hope you do so enjoy and i really have no clue what readers like you would think but please review so in the near future i can make a better story. I would listen to all your comments, reviews etc. whether its bad or good i would appreciate. Thank you for reading this. P.S. i did this on my phone so if there are any errors im sorry. I'll fix them as soon as i can.

* * *

"Ciel! Ciel!" Alois screamed. He rose up from the bed and draped himself over Ciel trying to wake his ex lover and best friend up from his terrible nightmare. "Get off me!" Ciel screamed and threw a punch which collided with Alois' jaw throwing him off guard onto the floor. "Ah! You fuck tard!" He grabbed his jaw and groaned. Ciel awoke with a start. "Alois?"

"Down here." Ciel climbed down the bed and kneeled by Alois.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Ciel said while leaning against his bed.

"Let's see… You were screaming while you were sleeping so I tried to wake you up and then you punched me and I landed here."

Ciel got up quickly and turned on the light. He turned towards his friend lying there in his brown boxers covering his jaw and giving the worst scowl ever. Ciel broke into laughter. Alois narrowed his eyes making Ciel laugh even more.

"What's so funny?" He looked straight at Ciel leaning in his red brown boxers against the wall with his arm wrapped around his stomach.

_He's too cute. _Alois thought.

"Are you going to help me or stand there looking utterly ridiculous?" Ciel looked over and started laughing. Alois groaned and pushed himself off the floor and walked towards the door. Ciel grabbed Alois' hand while they made their way to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was that I felt something over me and I panicked," Ciel said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled a out a bag of ice.

"You dreamed about that thing again didn't you?" Alois said as Ciel placed a bag of ice on his jaw. He nodded. "Does it still hurt?"

Silence greeted him, so Alois looked up to see Ciel looking straight at him. He then turned to look at his best friend's right eye to see the ugly scar that ran down his eyelids down his face all the way to his shoulder. He hurt for his friend.

" Only when I'm about to fuck." Ciel turned around and walked to the fridge and pulled out bacon and eggs. Alois wanted to push him into talking more about it but decided to drop it.

"Hurry up and cook so we can go to school. I don't wanna be late for the first day of junior year."

Alois walked to the living room and turned on the tv. A minute later Ciel popped up besides him.

"What are you watching?" Alois jumped up and screamed.

"Hahahaha!" Ciel dropped to the floor laughing and rolling.

"You shit ass mother fucker!" Alois said as he got off the couch and kicked Ciel in his ribs. Ciel broke into even more laughter. Right when Alois was gonna blow another kick into his ribs, Ciel grabbed his legs and got on top of him.

"Get off me!" Alois pushed at Ciel's chest. Ciel grabbed his hands and put it over his own head.

"You look so cute with your face is so flushed." Ciel leaned in for a kiss and Alois took in a breath. Ciel laughed and rose up and walked towards the kitchen. "I would never kiss that dirty mouth of yours." he said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Alois laid there for a few minutes or so. "You've already kissed these lips you bastard." he murmured under his breath.

"I'm talking about now." Alois screamed as hands came around his waist.

"You fuck tard."

Ciel let his hands fall and laughed. "You get to scared easily." He ruffled the blonds hair and left again. Alois scoffed and trudged back to the couch. A few minutes later Ciel brought him breakfast.

"Hah! Finally. I was wondering when you were going to feed me." He took a bite of his egg and grinned. Ciel turned away in disgust.

"Can you please not do that?"

The blond swallowed. "Sorry. Its just that i miss your good cooking skills so much."

"I can understand why since all you eat is noodles." Alois gave him a scowl and went back to eating. Ciel grabbed the dirty dishes and went to wash them and afterwards both of them walked up the stairs.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"You always do that at the last minute." Ciel threw his shirt in Alois' face and closed the bathroom door. 10 minutes later Ciel stepped out with a towel around his waist with water dripping down his smooth baby soft skin and stood in front of the mirror.

"Put on your fucken uniform and stop staring into the mirror." Alois threw the white shirt at Ciel and walked down stairs.

"I'll be downstairs so just come down whenever your done checking yourself out." A few minutes later, Alois looked up as he heard footsteps. "God you fucken take for ever to put on clothes but you sure don't take for ever to take them off." Ciel blushed and punched Alois in the arm.

"Shut the fuck up and lets go."

Alois laughed. "HaHa. You're so cute when you blush."

They walked and talked. Alois draped his arms around Ciel's shoulder. "I don't want to go to work today."

"Then don't."

"I need the money so I have no choice."

"You don't even do anything with that money except buy booze and cigarettes."

"Hey. I need those okay? They keep me going."

Ciel smiled. "Of course. How can i forget. The mighty Alois is so hard to get yet he succumbs to booze and cigarettes."

"And you." He pinched Ciel's cheek.

"And me." They stopped in front of the new school gates they were about to attend for the first time.

" I feel like we are going to have an awesome time at Crimson High School." Ciel sighed.

"Ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Alois pushed open the crimson gates and both males walked in. A few minutes later... "What classes do you have?" Ciel asked as he looked at his own schedule. They put their papers together. "I have all my classes with you except 5th period which is biology." Alois put his hands around Ciels neck and pulled him close. "I'm going to miss you." He said while rubbing his cheek against Ciel like a cat.

"Me too." Ciel pulled away and said, " Let's get to class."

They were the first ones in class. As they hit the back seats kids started piling in followed by the teacher. Ciel sat down near the window and notice a red mustang parked outside. He felt arms draped around his shoulder and looked up to see Alois.

"Let's make a bet." He smiled.

"What kind?" Ciel looked at Alois with disapproving eyes.

Alois jerked his eyes towards the window. "Who that car belongs to male or female?

"Hell no! I'm not making a stupid bet with you. The last time I made a bet with you I ended up in fucken jail with a whole bunch of jackasses."

" Then don't lose." Ciel gave his friend a stare .

"No. I don't want to end up in a situation where I can't get myself out."

"Come on!" Alois sat down on his desk which was right next to Ciel's.

"No."

"What if I talked to my boss and see if he'll let you work with me at the strip club." Ciel's eyes squinted into suspicion.

"What are you up too?"

"You get free booze."

Ciel eyes widen at the thought of free booze. The call was just too much. "Fine." Ciel hissed.

"Deal?"

"Deal." Ciel shook hands with Alois.

"Oh, by the way the loser has to tell that person that they think there hot." Alois let go of their hands.

"Hell no!" Ciel said a bit too loud.

"Mr. Phantomhive. Would you like to share with the rest of the class?"

Ciel shrank in his chair. "No thank you sir."

"As I thought." Mr. Fushiha turned back to the board and continued his lesson.

"What if it's a fucken man?" Ciel hissed in a whisper.

"Well we just have to wait and see don't we?" Alois gave Ciel a devilish smile before he turned to face the front.

"Oh man what have I gotten myself into? Stupid booze. Stupid Alois. Stupid me."

There was a knock at the door. Mr. Fushiha opened it and said, "Class we have a new transfer student."

_Please don't let it be a guy and the owner of the car._ Ciel thought as he shrank into his seat wishing he could disappear. Feeling Alois gaze, he turned towards the blond and heard a small laugh from those pink lips as if he knew what Ciel had thought and that made him shrank even more into his chair hiding his face in his hoodie.

"Damn!" Ciel swore under his breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mr. Fushisha backed away from the door, a man with chin length black hair step through the threshold.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Fushiha asked.

"Hi. My name is Sebastian Michaelis." The class waited for more and when no further introduction was made the class started whispering.

"Ummm… Well that was a good introduction. Would you take a seat please so we can continue our lesson? You can ask one of the students next to you, behind you or in front on where you choose to sit so you can catch up on what were doing?" He turned back towards the board. Ciel looked up from under his hood and saw the man walking towards him. He swallowed. _Please don't let him sit in front of me._Ciel thought as the man sat down in front of him.

"Damn!" Ciel whispered. Sebastian turned to face the small form that cursed.

"Do you have a problem with me sitting here?"

Ciel looked up and saw red eyes staring down at him. Ciel swallowed. "Ummm… What did you say?" The movement of the boy's Adams apple caught Sebastian's eyes. He looked down and an image of the boy's Adams apple swallowing his cum came to mind for a few second and then vanished just like that. He looked up at the boy to see pink lips moving. Sebastian swallowed. Ciel's heart started to hammer in his chest when he noticed that the man was checking him out. Red eyes meet with blue.

"I asked if you had a problem with me sitting here."

Ciel gave a nervous laughter. "No."

"Good." He then turned around to face the front.

Ciel was about to let out the breath he was holding when the man turned around again and asked, "What did I miss?" He looked straight at the red eyes. _Help me Alois_ he thought. As if hearing Ciel's thought the blond answer. "Nothing much." Both man and boy turned to look at the blond. Alois gave a smile. "Hmmph."

"Thank you." Ciel said as the man turned back around. Alois winked and Ciel gave a small laugh.

"Mr. Phantomhive?"

"Yes?"

"Come up to the board and solve this equation?"

"Me?" Ciel squeaked.

"Yes you. Unless you see another Phantomhive here?" Ciel turned and looked towards Alois.

"Mr. Fushiha. I would like to come up and solve the equation." He raised the marker towards Alois and motioned for him to come up. Alois got up and patted Ciel's shoulder before he went up.

Alois grabbed the marker and stood in front of the white board. _'Shit!'_ Alois thought.

"Well solve it?" Mr. Fushiha asked. Alois turned with a sheepish expression. "I would like for a partner in solving this equation sir?"

"You're the teacher now. Do as you wish." With that Alois walked towards Ciel. "Ciel would you like to assist me in this equation?" Ciel shook his head. "Come on dude. You know how I suck at this." The blond hissed.

"You went up there by yourself." Hissed the navy blue haired boy. "We don't have all day Ciel and Alois."

"I know." They both said.

"Man fuck you." He sneered so low that only those around them could hear and turned and walked back up. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed. "Fuck!" He got up and followed the blond. Alois turned around.

"Ciel! My man. Have you come to assist me?" He wrapped his arms around the navy blue haired boy.

"Shut up." Alois laughed at Ciel's expression. Ciel grabbed the marker out of Alois' hand and started to solving. He then handed the marker back to the teacher and grabbed Alois' hands and walked back to their desk.

"Would you care to explain?"

Ciel gritted his teeth and took a sigh. He walked back. "The problem reads: Neil sees a rocket at an angle of 11 degrees. If Neil is located 5 miles from the rockets launch pad, how high is the rocket? Round to the nearest hundredth."

" As you can see here I drew a picture for those who need a diagram." Mr. Fushiha nodded in approval. "An angle of elevation is formed from the ground upwards. Where one side of the angle is the horizontal segment on the ground and is rotated upwards from the ground depending on your elevation. I put 11 since that's how much it is. We also know that Neil is 5 miles away directly from the launch point. Since we are trying to find out the height we can use any letters to represent the height, so in my case it is x. From the x and Neil it represents a 90 degree angle and we're suppose to find the x using tangent, cosine or sine. Since the x is opposite of Neil, we would use tangent since tangent is opposite over adjacent. So it is tan 11 degrees equals x over 5. I then multiply both sides by 5. X over 5 cancels out so we are left with just x. Then we have 5 times the tan of 11 degrees equal x and if you put that in the calculator it gives us .97 equals x which makes the height of the rocket .97 miles."Ciel walked back and sat down.

"Good job Ciel. Let's give him applause."

Ciel blushed and put his face in his sweater.

"Oh. Mr. Phantomhive would you please take off your sweater."

Ciel's head shot up. "Why?"

"Because I don't know if you're wearing your uniform in that."

"I am!"

"Mr. Phantomhive. Please don't use that tone of voice with me."

"I am not taking it off do you hear that? And its called a hoodie."

"Then would you like to go to the principle's office?"

"I am not bloody…"

"He would love to take it off." Ciel turned towards Alois.

"No I don't."

Alois put his hands on Ciel's shoulder and whisper in his ears. Ciel's face suddenly turned pale.

"Fuck you man." He hissed and took off his hoodie and slammed it down on his desk and sat down.

Sebastian flushed with heat as Ciel threw a tantrum. He wonder if the small form behind was this passionate in bed also. Images of Ciel being slammed up against the wall and while Sebastian kissing him fiercely pop into his mind. He suddenly got hard and very hot. He coughed to cover his moan. Sebastian turned around to pass the lesson masters to Ciel and noticed for the first time that he had an eye patch over the mate of the other blue eye.

"Why do you have that?"

"Have what?"

"The eye patch." He motioned with his fingers.

"None of your damn business!" the boy hissed. Ciel grabbed the papers out of the mans hands. Sebastian was intrigued yet pissed at the show of emotion. He grabbed the boy's wrists and jerked him towards him making papers fly everywhere.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Showing you some manners."

"Let go! You bloody…"

His words were cut off when soft lips were pressed into his. Ciel's heart hammered so hard in his chest he thought it was going stop. Sebastian love the way the boy's blue eye showed passion while the boy's lips didn't. He licked the swell of the boy's bottom lip. Ciel was so shock to feel the older male's tongue on his bottom lips that he gasped. Sebastian took that opportunity to stick his tongue in the younger male's mouth. He tore his mouth away in satisfaction when he heard the younger male moan. Ciel was breathing hard.

"What happened to the papers?" Mr. Fushiha asked. He looked from Ciel's flushed face to Sebastian's smile and back."What's going on here?"

"Sorry sir. I passed the papers over to Ciel without looking and I assumed he had a hold of it and let go."

"Hmm... Pick it up then." Mr. Fushiha gave one long last suspicious look

"Yes sir."

Mr. Fushiha walked backed to his seat and sat down and pulled out a book and said, "Well start working on your lesson master."

Sebastian knelt down by Ciel's desk and picked up the papers when he notices a bulge between the younger males thigh. He smiled to himself. He reached over and placed his hands on the younger male's bulge and gave it a slight squeeze. Ciel stiffened when he felt hands between his thighs. He braced himself against his desk as the older male gave him a squeeze. Ciel closed his eyes and swallowed. Hard. Sebastian grew hard when he felt the bulge grow even harder between the younger male's legs. He decided to give him one more squeeze but then decided not to since he knew he wouldn't just stop at squeezing. With a harsh curse he collected the papers and got up. He glanced back at the younger male and passed the papers to Alois. Alois gave a smirk before taking the papers.

After passing the papers, Alois turned to look at Ciel. _Hehe! Ciel's breath is uneven._ Alois gave his friend one last look before turning back to his desk. He was about to write the answer to the first problem when something registered in his mind. Ciel's breathing is uneven! He pushed back his chair and walked over to Ciel.

"Mr. Trancy! What are you doing?" He ignored the teacher's voice and walked over to Ciel.

"Ciel?"

Ciel opened his eye and saw Alois. "Alois. I... I... nee... need." Alois panicked. He grabbed Ciel's bag and dumped it all on his desk.

"It's not here." The look on Ciel's face at the mentioned of his inhaler missing gave Alois a heart wrenching panicked.

"Ciel!" Alois screamed as Ciel started have an asthma attack. Sebastian shot up from his desk. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's your entire fucken fault you bloody bastard!"

Alois grabbed Ciel. "Put your arms around me. I'm taking you home." Ciel did as he was told. He draped his arms around Alois.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Fushiha asked as he blocked the door.

"Get the fuck away from the door!"

"Young man! You…" Ciel started to wheeze. Alois shot him a look. "He's having an asthma attack. NOW MOVE!" The teacher parted like the red sea. Alois shot down the hallway carrying his wheezing friend.

"Get in my car. We'll reach his house faster that way." Alois didn't complain and followed the Sebastian. They shot down the street at a very high speed. "Here!" They screeched to a halt causing Alois to fly towards the dash boarded. "Damn!" He was about to check for any injures when he thought about Ciel. He shot out the door and opened the door and carried Ciel to his house.

"Get his key!" Alois barked at Sebastian. Sebastian inserted the key and was pushed aside as Alois carried a now unconscious Ciel up the stairs.


End file.
